A Dog's Tail
by Dyeh
Summary: Oh dear Shigure's been turned into a dog... for good! And, if that isn't complicated enough, being adopted by Arisa Uotani sure is! What are the Sohma's going to do? R&R [DISCONTINUED: sorry D:]


Summary  
Shigure's been punished for upsetting Akito again - and this time Akito's decided to make it personal. He's turned Shigure into a Dog for good... and only he has the antidote! Not only that, when Shigure is discovered and taken in by Uo things get a bit trickier to turn Shigure back. Oh... and what will the vets say? Enema anyone?

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Shigure... but anybody got an axe? I want his tail o.o **

Hello! This is a side project from _Cat's and Dog's Don't Mix_ with which I'm in a writers block and avoiding finishing because I don't wanna - waaah! So, quite randomly, I thought up this cute little story... it is a comedy, by the way, even if the first chapter doesn't seem much like it. Okay... so this is the prologue... wait... that's not the point!

Anywho, it will get better - or my name isn't Dyeh! (Well... in actuality... it isn't... but that's beside the point!)

But, please enjoy and please review n.n

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Everything was stone quiet at the main Sohma compound. Shigure had managed to upset Akito again by pushing him much too far by only the mention of Tohru – he'd only mentioned her once, and it had sent him completely over the edge. "What do you think?" Akito asked his small white bird with a smile, "Do you think I should punish him?"

Inside, Shigure nursed his sprained wrist, leaving it for a moment to brush his black hair away from his eyes. He was sweating – but mostly from pain. Akito had lashed out so randomly… grabbing his wrist and twisting it completely the wrong way. Heck, he wouldn't even be surprised if it was broken! The joint was completely swollen, and he'd have to show it to Hatori later.

"Yes… I think I shall have to punish Shigure so that he gets the message this time, don't you?" Akito smiled at his bird, taking the moment to look out onto the snow covered garden. The silky-like cold substance was plastered over everything. It was late evening, the stars were out – or should have been out, the city smoke covered any hope of seeing them, although there was a barely visible light grey moon shining out through the grey sky. Akito smiled as he looked up at it with wide eyes – grey was his favourite colour. "And I know just how to do it."

Standing, Akito wondered to his birds cage, slipping open the mesh door, and allowing the bird to drop obediently from his hand onto the base of the door, and up onto the single perch like it had been trained too. Akito let the cage door drop close, adjusted his kimono, and strode in a mock fashion over to the only desk in the room, opening the draw which – in the silent room – made a very loud creaking sound that almost broke Shigure's eardrums.

Not seeming to notice Shigure flinch, Akito delved into the draw, moving thing, mostly non-useful items as far as Akito was concerned, and Shigure watched as about twelve boxes of different kind of medical drugs fell to the floor in Akito's search, and he sweat dropped. Finally, right down the bottom of the draw, Akito found what he was looking for.

Picking the self sealing bag from under many others, Akito smiled. It was a small bag, normally used to put separated coins in; it even had the currency on one side written in red ink. Still, this bag held no coin – it held a dog biscuit.

"Eat this." Akito commanded venomously, unsealing the bag and tipping the round dog biscuit onto his hand. "It's _candy_."

"No it isn't." Shigure replied, "It's a dog biscuit."

"I like to pretend its candy."

"You eat dog food?"

"Just eat it. This is an order from me, your god!" Akito walked gracefully toward Shigure, his normal two piece Kimono dragging on the floor behind him, his navy blue hair outlining his pale face and half shielding his equally shady coloured eyes. He held it in front of Shigure's face. "Eat. It."

Shigure wasn't convinced, but Akito was looking extremely dangerous. Sure, he could kick the shit out of the head if he really wanted to put his mind to it – but at what expense? Akito was ruler of all the Sohma's. If he injured the head of his family, Shigure would lose his home, his job, and, ultimately, the fact that he was the insider of the Sohma clan. That, and every time he considered it he got a very painful headache in the right side of his head.

Shigure opted for the dog biscuit, taking it with his index finger and thumb, he stick it in his mouth and chewed. It was only a dog biscuit that Akito had found at the bottom of his draw... no harm other than a week of food poisoning, right? Wrong!

**_POOF!_**

Completely bewildered, the black Labrador looked down at the suit that was now hanging loosely off his completely changed form. Shigure was a large Labrador, with a muscular frame, large paws, and a slick narrow tail. His ears drooped, and his muzzle was slightly longer than usual, also, a small tuft of hair flicked over his large brown eyes. "What." He said through gritted canines, "Was in that dog food?"

Through his shriek of laughter, all Akito heard was a growl, followed by a small bark. He finally managed to stutter; "Shigure – I turned you into a dog! For good!"

And that, was how it all began...


End file.
